Incanted from the Heart
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy must accpet the new lifestyle he is going to have to live with, but along the way he chooses to enjoy some aspects of the new life. But will certain resentments keep him from true feelings? HBP Spoilers DHr


Incanted from the Heart

Chapter One: Beginnings

Never in all of his life had he ever felt so guilty-so wrong…so cowardly, then that night he had failed his family. He was raised in a proud home. His mother and fathers hopes had been high, but when his father too had failed, like himself, he was left to do dirty work he was not yet ready for. His mother's life, including his, was on a thin thread of darkness.

"_Kill Dumbledore and you will have the honor your father had._"The Dark Lord had hissed from across the round wooden table, filled with foods and drinks as a few hooded men and woman dined around him. Draco bowed his head, as his father had done on numerous occasions he supposed.

Draco disapparated in the hallway, outside Voldemorts dining area, and fell into his bed moments later. Tired, weak, and frightened of the task that he was told to complete or else…

_Or else my mother and I…die…_

Draco couldn't imagine how much worse it could get… But it got worse.

So many attempts had failed, and yet, Draco persisted. The necklace never made it and the poison didn't get the right person…Or course_, losing Weasley wouldn't have been so bad_…

Draco remembered the night perfectly well when Snape, of all people, did his deed. Killed Dumbledore. Draco remembered cursing his way out of Hogwarts-his last time in those hallways he so long loathed…

The night was crisp in his mind still. The way the air felt, moist from the intensity of battle- the loud cracks of the castle itself and the 'whoosh!' of spells nearly missing Draco and others by mere centimeters. Yes, the night had been over for nearly weeks now, but it still lay thickly on Draco's mind. Every moment of it seemed to replay itself in Draco's mind at every moment of every hour in every day. It never left his mind how he had seen Dumbledore die in front of him.

_All my life, all that has ever died in front of me were animals that friends tortured…something I could barely stomach… Dumbledore, a fool for the other side had offered me a place. A place to be safe, with my mother, and all I could do was deny the truth. He would've saved my mother. Because I failed…she is dead. I live because I had failed…I have to live with my mother's blood on my cold hands._

Draco stirred in his bed. It was late night and everything was still accept himself and the curtains that blew from the shore breeze. Severus Snape had saved his bum countless times and each time, Draco was semi-appreciative, but for once Draco loathed it all. He couldn't have killed Dumbledore, but he could've saved his mother's life. He could've gone back to Malfoy Manor and taken her to safety before the Death Eaters had arrived and killed her and burnt the manor down. Everything he had ever known and felt safe with was gone…

"Draco. Get up. We must leave. Now," the very sudden voice hissed. Draco stirred from his sheets in record time. It of course wasn't the first time he had to make haste from his current home. He had many over the last few weeks.

"Prof- I meant…" Draco stuttered. Snape, standing quite still in the hallway, looked at him darkly. "Severus, what is all the fuss this time? Did an owl fly overhead?" Snape had grown quite paranoid lately as of the fact that Draco was being hunted for by Death Eaters all around. Snape, on the other hand, was in the Dark Lords eyes, the best of men to serve him. He had of course killed one of the world's best and most powerful wizards to date in one single flick of his wand.

"No, but a town away had been attacked by Death Eaters. They could easily find you." Snape said quickly and looked towards the small, boarded up window down the hall. "Hurry, now. Gather your things." Draco rushed to his room grabbed the few things he had left (a picture of his parents, a few clothes, and a book his mother had given him before his sixth and final year at Hogwarts, _The Incantation of Power_) and threw them in his bag. Draco turned to his empty cold bed he had barely slept on, and ran towards the door where Snape waited.

"Time to go-again. This time, we are going to the last place they will find you." Snape said, his face deathly pale in the moonlight and his hair blowing in the wind.

Thick clouds gathered around the area and the sound of thunder, like stars colliding near the Earth, began to rumble.

"Where is that Severus?" Draco said, trying hard not to break down and cry. He was scared enough known Death Eaters were out to get him- the fact they were so near…it was in fact the most frightening thing.

"The home of the Weasley's."

They had both disapparated and landed alongside a road, muddy and thick, to see nothing but fog. The weather had grown once again, bleak and scary. Draco looked around to find Snape sending a Patronus down the road.

"You need to know something Draco. Dumbledore knew I was going to kill him. We had read each others minds and knew that it was for the best of the true cause I fight for." Draco, searching for a sign of loyalty in Snape's face, made note of the large bags under Snape's eyes.

"The Dark Lord would be pleased…" Draco said idly without even thinking about what he was saying.

"No Draco. He wouldn't." Snape snapped. Draco quickly awoke from his brainwashed thoughts. He was raised to praise everything the Dark Lord was; from his servants to his beliefs.

"Draco you must know why I killed him. Because if I hadn't all would have been lost for me and the others. A man like me staying so deep within the Lions den…"

"or the Serpents lair…" A voice echoed from the side of Snape. Snape didn't turn in fear of being found, but continued.

"I am one of the Dark Lords few trusted '_servants_' making me obviously-"

"-useful to the other side. Severus, we hadn't expected you so soon." The invisible mans voice appeared closer and closer and out of the fog the man walked.

"Yes, well, Lupin, it seems the damned lot of Death Eaters found themselves closer and closer to young Mr. Malfoy here." Snape said not acknowledging the fact that Remus Lupin, a Order member, was speaking to him in softened tones, whereas Snape's tone stood firm and harsh.

"Of course…well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, although worried for their children's-safety-," Remus made sure to stress _safety_, "are accepting young Mr. Malfoy. Of course, as long as he stays hidden in the house…" Remus and Snape nodded at each other and Snape turned to Draco.

"You will listen to everything they say. If you disobey their rules-their orders-you will regret it most-"

"Please Severus- I'm sure Mr. Malfoy here is tired, cold, and hungry. He of course appreciates all that you have risked as does the Order." Remus said, trying hard not to show the stab of anger, rushing to his voice.

"That's a ruddy lie. They all believe that I of course killed Headmaster Dumbledore because I'm-"

"Evil?" Remus interrupted. "Now, Severus, I of course at first doubted you…but because you are in fact helping us, with your information, I believe that what you said is true. That Albus told you it was for the good of the cause. He was right; sadly…he created a good spot for you with Voldemort." A long silence stood in the foggy air. Remus lifted his gaze from the muddy road to Snape.

"Severus…you best leave before we are sighted." Snape nodded and turned to Draco.

"Your mother died not because of you, but for you. Don't you dare ruin what your mother and father sacrificed…" Snape looked Draco in the eyes and gave a knowing look. He knew exactly what he was talking about and he made it clear to Draco that all of this was for the best…

"Draco, I will be back for you." Snape then disapparated leaving Draco confused, but Draco was, as Remus said, tired, cold, and hungry.

"You will sleep in the room I set up for you in the back shed." Remus said as the two of them walked towards the Burrow, which seemed so much larger than Draco had expected.

"Shed?" Draco flinched, and Remus smiled.

"Yes, shed." The idea of throwing Slytherin royalty into a shed made him smile…for Sirius and everyone else that would've laughed at the thought nearly 3 years before. Back when laughter about Malfoy was safe. Now, the name Malfoy brought on 'threats of death' by all who respected Dumbledore. "Stay in till I come for you. Food is in the trunk I have placed near your bed. Fresh water runs from the sink, so feel free to drink it. Do not leave the shed nor make any signs that you are there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I, and a few other-adults- know you are here. No one else. Unless you want Harry and all coming in here and killing you, I'd suggest you listen to what Severus said." Remus opened the shed door. "Here, and fresh clothes are in the drawer in the night table." With that Draco walked into the shed, Remus closed the door and put a charm on the shed door, and Draco passed out from exhaustion immediately.

Morning came and went. Draco stayed asleep, wrapped up in a thick quilt, while the morning went by. Draco awoke to the sounds of footsteps near the shed.

Sitting straight up when the sound of the locking charm arose, Draco held tight to the blanket around him and stared at the door apprehensively. Draco grabbed for his wand inside of his bag when he retracted back at the site of Mr. Weasley, who didn't smile nor give any sign of comfort.

"Never did I think I'd play host to such a boy…but of course, for the sake of the Order, I find myself doing so. Mr. Malfoy, I must request your assurance you will start nothing. No trouble. Nothing. What Severus-what the Order- is doing to protect you is only out of respect for Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley averted his eyes upwards and closed them. Draco felt the blood rush from his face as he too closed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore face-to-face, nor kill anyone at all! He wanted to save his family…make things the way they used to be. Strong and sturdy like the Malfoy Manor. But like the Malfoy Manor, his family went up in flames and all was gone.

"You will respect our home, our family, and everything you come to contact with or so help me…" Mr. Weasley stopped. The usual foolish git that his father had mocked so often was gone and now…a strict and tough man stood before Draco, glowing red in the ears. Mr. Weasley calmed himself quickly though.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Tears burned his eyes and his mouth went dry. There were no words worthy for Mr. Weasley. "Sorry," Draco tried, but it was inaudible. Mr. Weasley looked at Draco and his face changed. He was now proper and calm.

"You are the one thing that makes me a better person in this dark world. Taking you in proves that I have more heart…" Mr. Weasley turned on his heel and stopped at the door. "I will bring you your supper. You have enough for lunch."

And with that, Mr. Weasley had closed the door shut and left Draco silent and cold from the inside out.

So, how was it? Bad? Good? Unreasonably written… Well, I tried. Please leave a review. I really hope that things get better with my writing. :D

Forever grateful for your reading,

Victoria

+© Victoria 2005+


End file.
